Bella and Edward: Love that lasts forever
by 009amanda
Summary: What we didn't get to read... the wedding night on Isle Esme... M Rated for graphic sexual images


Bella and Edward: Love That Lasts Forever….

_"I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest._

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

We swam for several minutes, in a perfect silence. The silence was a deafening one, the thud of my heart, my quiet gasps, the swishing of the tranquil waters. Edward made no sound. I still couldn't grasp my surroundings. There he was before me, glorious and golden... mine for the taking. On our honeymoon, and finally, I could have my Edward.

Abruptly, we stopped. He pulled me closer to him, and I flushed a deep red, I was so thankful it was dark. I felt his wet, cold chest against mine, and my breasts were pressed against him. I leaned in closer to him, and reached to place my lips against his. A gift only I received from him. I started to pant, and he sensed my need for him. A wetness began to grow between my legs, something I'd experienced before with Edward…not as powerful as my urge now. He chuckled to himself, and I knew he could probably smell how sexually excited I was.

"I did say we'd… Bella, if I hurt you, I could never forgive myself."

"Edward, no. This is our honeymoon, this is so perfect. I trust you Edward. You won't hurt me, and we both know that. So please…let's try, at least."

He nodded, in agreement with me. However, I could tell there was still an uncertain part of him. I knew I'd have to try and get rid of that, but I'd never been sexy in my life. I was awkward Bella, I didn't believe I was capable of...being attractive.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my back and pulled me into a passionate kiss, and the burning in my whole body restarted. My heart galloped, and I'd expected to combust at any second. Almost a minute later, I pulled away for air. Edward lifted my hair away from my face, and kissed the spot underneath my ear. It was sweet, but it wasn't enough to fulfill my need for him. I want Edward to make love to me, to do unimaginable things to me, I wanted all of Edward: every inch.

I leaned back in the water, so my breasts were exposed, and I saw his pupil's dilate. He enjoyed what he saw, and that thrilled me. Whilst I leant back, I wrapped my legs around his hips. I gasped, as I felt his length against my leg. He smiled at me, the first time I'd ever seen him shy. Gently he lifted me, and began to rise up out the water. That meant he could see…everything. Every part of me, including…my face was burning.

"Bella, you're amazingly beautiful. Don't be shy, you're too attractive."

This reassured me, and I became confident. I could do this, this was Edward. I was going to be with him forever, acting like this way was stupid, he loved me for who I was. Now all I cared about was feeling him inside me, to feel his lips and tongue all over my naked body, and to be able to taste every bit of him.

We walked slowly towards the room with the inviting white bed, our eyes never leaving each others. He didn't need to watch where he was walking, his senses were that amazing. He opened the door, and placed me carefully on the bed. I was fully exposed, but I really didn't care anymore. My eyes were fixated on his perfect body, his slender yet toned muscles, and his glorious face. His legs, his jutting hipbones that led to his…He was remarkable. I grew wetter just glancing at his penis, and as the night led on what would happen.

No longer could I stand this, and I pulled him on top of me. Every pound of his laid into me, and the feeling was incredible. I felt his whole body and I moaned with the amazing feeling of him on top of me. Edward moved to sit up slightly, and as he did, his length slid up my slick warmth and against my wet leg. The gasp, groan and moan that rose within me was too much to bear, I arched my back and grinded against him with as much force as I could muster.

"Bella, you have to let me make it this far, keep grinding against me and I'm not exactly going to be able to… keep this in much longer…" he smiled at me, once again, but I could see from his eyes he was very serious. He wanted to have me as much as I wanted every inch of him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. If I…do something wrong, tell me, okay?"

"My love, you could never do anything wrong, don't worry. Just... let's take this very slowly, enjoy the moment.

The minutes went by, and I was getting frustrated. I needed Edward, and he wasn't giving in to his desires. I decided to take the first step. I want to taste Edward, all of him, so I began to kiss down his chest. Slowly at first, and softly, whilst I smiled to myself. I couldn't really believe how different I'd become in only a short hour or two. I reached his hips, and I lowered my head. Placing my hands on either side of his hips, I kissed the tip of his growing erection. He gasped, in shock or in pleasure, I wasn't sure. I just knew I should continue, so I parted my lips and drew his erection in. He tasted so sweet, and I began to move my head faster, whilst my hands rubbed the part of his length I couldn't reach. Edward moaned, and lay back on the bed, his body convulsing beneath me…

He helped me along and nudged his penis gently further into my mouth, an encouraging sign. I sucked and licked deeper along his rock-hard erection, just wanting to please Edward, my only goal. I went deeper, and deeper, until his head reached the back of my throat. I almost gagged, but stopped myself in time, hoping he hadn't heard that very unsexy noise. He lifted his head slightly, but I continued fiercely, and his head hit the bed again with forceful feeling. I went faster, I wanted Edward to enjoy himself and let go. I wanted to be the reason he'd experienced an amazing feeling, to have experienced those powerful surges of ecstasy. I wanted him to shout my name and call for me. I wanted to be the reason for his pleasure.

I focused on my task, and pounded faster, my head no longer stopping to rest. I could feel the growing shudders, and I could tell he was approaching the edge from the way his moans quickened in pace and frequency. I rubbed and rubbed, until I felt his explosion in my mouth. He cried my name one last time, before he shuddered and lay there for a while. He sat up a few seconds later, and stroked my face softly.

He sat up and kissed me with such a force, his tongue deep inside my mouth. I felt I would keel over. And then he began to touch me. His hand slid down my stomach, and no longer lingered on the 'safe' parts of me. This time, I was ready for him. I wouldn't make a fool of myself this time, moaning and blushing.

"My sweet Bella, so beautiful…so lovely. Let me make love to you, Bella, let me taste you." His hand continued slowly downwards, and he started to rub the surface of my vagina.

"I love you Edward, please, I'm so ready for you." My breathing was becoming uneven now, and I willingly parted my legs to allow him access.

"Not just yet, my love. I want to see what you taste like." And with that, he winked, placed me on the bed, and parted my legs.

I was dripping wet by this point, and he could definitely smell and see that. He could also hear my rough, haggard pants and the way I'd unintentionally rock myself towards his body and stiff, wet erection.

He got on his knees, and all traces of his golden eyes were gone. Instead, they were replaced with ones of coal black, desire prominent within his dark eyes. He licked his lips, and gently licked all the way up my slit. The feeling…it couldn't be described or recreated, it was the first time he'd ever tasted me before, and I needed him to ruin me. Ruin me for anyone else, I needed Edward to work his magic upon me. My fist pummeled into the blankets, whilst my left hand dug into his back. My vagina rocked against him, and I needed him to suck me, lick me, taste me once more.

" Careful now, Bella" Edward smiled devilishly, knowing exactly how much power he had over me.

"Ohhyeasssohhhmyy'' My words weren't even coherent.

He continued licking and sucking, pressure rising. I couldn't describe this, there was nothing like it. I twined my fingers through Edward's hair. I wanted to scream, shout, call out Edward's name and swear. I loved what he was doing to me, and I wanted him to go faster and faster.

"Fuck me, Edward." I'd never said that, and I shocked even myself. This simply spurred Edward on, the naughty side to Bella, when I suddenly reached the peak. I felt it, the sensation of rising. And I shouted.

"EDWARD,OH,OH, EDWARD! …"

I convulsed uncontrollably. I was ecstatic, and no one could stop me from doing anything I wanted anymore. The waves of pleasure washed right over me, and I was gasping for air once more.

Once I'd calmed down, I glanced up at Edward. He was looking at me, a determined and slightly fascinated look, an expression I'd never seen on his face before. It was clear and very odd… in a good way. It made me feel confident, like he was enjoying what he saw. I noticed I couldn't see his right hand, and I sat up and looked down. His hand was on his penis, and he was rubbing it slowly. It explained everything, the face I'd never seen before: Edward's aroused face.

I decided I could play this game, and I pretended I was still recovering from my orgasm. I lay back down, parted my legs further, and began to rub myself, making sure he had a very clear view of everything.

"Thank you, Edward. That was amazing, so perfect."

"My pleasure, love. All my pleasure…"

With that, I started to rub myself. I ran my index finger along my slit, and began to rub my clitoris softly with my thumb. It was pleasing, but I wanted Edward to be there instead, to be licking and sucking me, and doing wonderfully powerful things to me.

I then began to moan, quietly at first, until I built it up towards a very audible sound thyat could be heard from another room. Edward was simply beside me, watching me intently, and both hands were now out of my sight. I'd never seen Edward act like this, he was always the very sexy yet polite vampire, but it still thrilled me he was having sexual thoughts about me.

I rubbed a little harder, and a spark ignited inside me. I, without warning, half shouted Edward's name; and this suddenly changed what Edward was doing.

"Bella, if I hurt you, tell me. Are you ready now, love? I really can't wait much longer to have you."

"I'd always hoped to hear you say those words, of course Edward, I'm so ready for you." Involuntarily I bucked my hips towards him, and he kissed me gently at first on the mouth, before he began to kiss me roughly on my breasts. He parted his lips and ran his tounge around my nipple, and I moaned louder than ever before. He chuckled again, and licked his lips.

" My sexy, seductive Bella. What happened to the innocent one, hmm? Where did she disappear?"

"That Bella went away long ago, when you stood naked before her."

"I'll be back in a second, love. I have to go and get another blanket for the want to be warm tonight, yes?"

I nodded.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on sleeping tonight though…"

"Bella, not a good plan. I'll still be here, forever, Bella."

Ugh, now I'd have to give in.

"Alright, be back soon."

"You know I will, love" With that, he walked out the room, and I got another glimpse of his naked body

I was instantly turned on, and I felt the warmth seep from my vagina again. I placed my hand on my sex, and rubbed. My fingers slipped inside with ease, and I pictured Edward naked. He parted my legs and pushed the head of his penis inside my vagina, teasing me.....


End file.
